


Black Rose

by nuestfan2277



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Attempted Murder, Bullying, Character Death, Gangsters, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuestfan2277/pseuds/nuestfan2277
Summary: Ever since Wooyoung was a child, he has been bullied by his classmates. Most of the time it goes as far as he comes home with a bloody nose, bruises or a broken bone. At home, his life is not much better. His dad is an alcoholic pedophile who makes inappropriate comments and sometimes even touch him. His relationship with his mother have never been great, most of the times she tells him things that no child should hear from their parents. Wooyoung has never been loved by anyone but it changes one day when he meets his new classmate San. Someone who stands up when the classmates are bullying him. San knows what to do to make Wooyoung trust him.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Every day is a hell

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfictions for exactly three years, I realized that the last fanfiction I completed was three years ago to be exact. I have been thinking these few months if I should start doing fanfictions again. I'm not sure yet if I will or only write this story. But I'm excited to do this one. I tried to write this story a few years ago, but deleted my work because I wasn't feeling it. Now I want to try it again, so yay :)

Wooyoung wished he knew how to be happy. Maybe when he was young, he was happy at least one time, it’s not something he remembers. Whenever he goes the world is against him. Wooyoung wished he knew how to be loved by other people. He doesn't know the last time someone wrapped their arms around him or was told how much they meant for them. When was the last time someone showered him with kisses? He doesn't know either. 

When he walked into the corridor, he heard people whispering and gossiping. He knows that everyone’s eyes are staring at him. He didn’t dare to look up and face them. Whatever we tried to do was impossible. There are few times he has tried to stand up for himself, but every time it gets worse. One time he told his classmates to mind their own business and get a life instead to make him feel bad. It ended up with a broken arm, bloody face and they even managed to rip off some parts of his hair. After that day he didn’t dare to stand up for himself.

He opened his locker when suddenly paper, old food, bottles and empty bags fell from the locker. It is not something new from him. His classmates always put their trash in his locker. He took a deep breath and grabbed his stuff from the locker. He heard a group of girls laughing behind him. He tried his best to ignore those people and keep looking down on the ground. He hated his life, he hated everyone around him, he hated the way people were treating him. Sometimes he asked him if he did something bad in his former life. Wooyoung has been thinking about taking his own life when he graduates from high school. He doesn't see the point of living, but he is scared to die. If he wasn’t so scared of death, he had probably done it many years ago. 

Wooyoung didn’t see someone put their leg in front of him. He tripped and fell onto the floor, dropping his books and pens. People around him were laughing and taking pictures with their phone. 

‘’Watch out where you are going fat ass.’’ One male student said and poured his orange juice over Wooyoung and his books. People around him, talked about how dirty and ugly he was. He suddenly felt someone pulling his black hair, it made him yelp. The other students stood around him in a circle and laughed at his noises. Why couldn’t they leave him alone? He never wanted to bother anyone but his classmates seemed bothered by his existence. Another male student punched Wooyoung in the stomach, which almost made him lose his breath. That punch was hard and painful. He couldn’t get any air because of the pain. He couldn’t wait to leave this high school. It was one more painful year until he graduated. 

‘’Go and kill yourself. You make our school ugly by your existence. No one likes you and no one will ever do. Life would be much better without you.’’ The guy said and the students walked into their classroom while Wooyoung were sitting on the floor still in pain. His clothes were dirty and his textbooks. After a couple of minutes he walked to the bathroom to clean his school uniform and try to get rid of the bad. Tears were falling from his eyes. He tried his best to not make any crying noises. After a couple of minutes he decided to go to the toilet and do his things. He didn’t care if he was late to his class. The teachers never cared about what his classmates were doing to him. He was talking with them before about how they treat him and all they have told them is to ignore them or stop bothering them and try to not make them upset. No teacher has stood up for him when he was feeling like crap. All they told him was to focus on school and studying. 

He walked out from the bathroom and walked into the classroom when his teacher was talking. All the eyes were on him. Those evil eyes were staring at him with disappointment and hate towards him. 

‘’Jung Wooyoung, you are ten minutes late to the class. This is not the first time it happened. When will you be in time?’’ The teacher scolded him. Some of his classmates were giggling and whispering to each other, others were staring.

‘’I’m sorry teacher…’’ Wooyoung said quietly and bowed to the teacher before he sat down on his seat. He heard from the two girls next to him talking about Wooyoung. They didn’t even try to hide their words. He could hear every word that they said about him. Wooyoung looked at the window while the teacher kept talking about whatever he was teaching. 

Wooyoung arrived home. He opened the door and looked around to see if anyone was home. His dad was sleeping on the couch holding a bottle of beer in his hand. On the table in front of the couch there were beer bottles and soju. Luckily he was sleeping at least so he could have his own time without hearing his dad scolding him. His mom was still at work. Again Wooyoung had to eat his lunch on the toilet because of the other students. There were a few times he could go to the cafeteria to eat, but he barely could go there anymore or else the students had pushed away his food or been throwing food at him. These couple of years the bullying has got worse and they are more violent with him. Before it was only words and rumors about him and then later they started to punch, kick and hit him. One time they even pulled his head in the toilet and almost made him drown. There are times it has been so bad that the ambulance has arrived. The students were lying about what happened to him and the teachers believed them. Wooyoung walked to his bedroom and laid down on his bed. He decided to read the manga for a couple of hours until he felt hungry. He walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen to make dinner for himself. His dad was still asleep on the couch and snoring loudly.

Why couldn’t he be dead right now? That is what Wooyoung was thinking when he saw him. He shook his head and was looking for something to eat. He got an idea to make a Korean rolled egg omelette. It was simple to cook and it tasted good.

He enjoyed his dinner this day at least. No hearing his parents yelling at him or other comments. He saw his dad waking up from his long nap rubbing his eyes. He was eating anyway. He washed the dishes as fast as he could to not have to deal with his father at this moment, but suddenly he could feel arms around him, he could feel his pants getting unzipped. Wooyoung froze and he could feel his father’s hand sliding into his underwear and grabbing his private part.

‘’Son has gotten bigger down there these couple of years.’’ He said and laughed at his own comment. Wooyoung quickly pushed away his dad and took out his hand from his underwear.

‘’What the fuck! Stop touching me, you pedophile!’’ Wooyoung turned around and yelled at his dad.

‘’I’m your dad, I need to know if my son’s cock is still growing.’’ His dad said and tried to get close to Wooyoung again but he pushed him away again.

‘’I’m going to call the police on you for touching and molesting me. I don’t know why you are not in jail yet for doing inappropriate things to younger people. You are a sick man!’’

Wooyoung heard the door opening. He realized that he forgot to lock the door again. His dad walked back to the couch to watch TV. Wooyoung’s mom doesn’t know what his dad is doing towards him. It’s not like he hasn't tried to tell her what is going on. He has but she doesn’t believe in him and tells him that he is too sensitive and should stop lying about things.

‘’Why was the door unlocked, who was the last one to arrive home?’’ He heard his mom asking. She was wearing the black jacket and holding a bag with food in her hand. His dad looked at his mom.

‘’I have been here all day so it was Wooyoung who forgot to lock the door.’’ His dad told her. She walked up to Wooyoung and slapped him across the face. He could see her angry expressions on her face. He was used to this kind of stuff almost every day. Tears were falling down from Wooyoung’s cheeks when he looked at his mom.

‘’I see you have been eating dinner already. Why couldn’t you have been cooking for your parents too? Do you want your parents to starve! Do you even care about us? You are a selfish brat who only thinks about yourself and not others.’’ She yelled at her son. She always got angry at him for the smallest thing. If he made one mistake or something she didn’t like she scolded him.

‘’You are holding a grocery bag. Why don’t you use the food that is in there, plus why should I care about you two? No one likes me here so why should I cook dinner for you two. You are a grown up, do it by yourself.’’ Wooyoung said and after a few seconds he could feel his mom’s hard slap across his face again.

‘’Don’t talk to your mom like that. You should be happy that I haven’t disowned you yet, but I’m so close to kick you out of this place. You are an ungrateful piece of shit. If I knew how you were going to be when you were in my stomach I would have done abortion. I wish you never had been born!’’ She yelled and threw the plate that Wooyoung had used before onto the floor. The plate crashed when it hit the floor. Wooyoung ran to his room, locked the door and sat down on the bed and sobbing. He wanted to leave his family, but he had no idea where to go or what would happen if he did it. Where was he supposed to go? He had no friends, no other family members, he had no one. He knew it was never going to happen, but he wishes that he had at least one friend that could help him from this living hell.


	2. The new guy

It has been four days since Wooyoung went to the school. He had stayed at home these days because he felt sick. A lot of headaches and feeling cold. He was feeling a little bit better today, but he was hoping that he could skip school another day. There was no way he wanted to go back and get bullied by the other students. It was the second grade the bullying started, at first grade, he never had anyone to play with so most of the time he was sitting on a bench by himself and reading. He learned how to read at a very young age, when the other students were about to learn to read he knew almost everything.  
He walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen to make breakfast to himself. He was still wearing his comfy pants and a t-shirt. He saw his mother in the kitchen drinking coffee and was ready to go to work. She turned around and saw Wooyoung standing behind her.  
‘’Why are you not in your school uniform? Go and get ready!’’ She said with a cold tone while she grabbed her bag.  
‘’I’m still not feeling well, so I-...’’ Wooyoung said, but got interrupted by his mom.  
‘’No, but you don’t seem to be sick anymore. I don’t want you to stay at home. Get ready for school, no one wants a lazy student like you.’’ She glared at him, which made Wooyoung’s heart skip a beat in fear that she was going to slap him. That is the last thing he wants to happen so he went to his bedroom and put on his school uniform. He ate his toast while walking out from the apartment.

Wooyoung sat in the corner of the classroom. He tried to ignore all the whispering around him. He saw people walking up to him. It was a guy and two females. He looked up at them and the guy looked at Wooyoung with a grin.  
‘’Why did you come back to school. We were hoping you had killed yourself. It was better here without you these couple of days.’’ He said and everyone in the class was laughing. Wooyoung felt tears falling from his cheeks. He bit his own lips for not sobbing.  
‘’Look at the baby is crying!’’ The guy teased.  
‘’Just leave me alone, what have I ever done to you guys?’’ Wooyoung said and was hoping this could make them understand that this was too much for him. He wanted them to leave him alone for at least one day. The guy looked at both of the girls and then they all started to laugh like Wooyoung made a funny joke.  
‘’Did you talk against us? How funny will it be to see you in the toilet again?’’ The guy walked behind Wooyoung and dragged his hair. Wooyoung yelled at him to stop. At that moment the teacher walked into the classroom before the male student could drag him out from the classroom.   
‘’Listen up class, we have news. We have a new student here today, so please welcome him.’’ The teacher said. All the students sat down and a few girls started whispering with each other when they heard it was a male student. They were hoping for a handsome guy who is tall and likes to flirt. Wooyoung rolled his eyes. The new male student walked into the classroom. His hair was dark, short with bangs. He was good looking, but he is probably a jerk like everybody else. Wooyoung stopped paying attention to the new guy.  
‘’I’m Choi San. I’m 20 years old like everyone else. That’s all I’m going to say.’’  
‘’You can sit down next to Jung Wooyoung.’’ The teachers said. Wooyoung could hear people whispering how they felt sorry for San to sit next to him. Wooyoung didn’t pay much attention to the class. 

The ring bell and rang which means it’s break time. Wooyoung packed his stuff fast to go outside and sit on an empty bench and drink his strawberry milk like he usually did. He walked out of the classroom, but as soon as he walked out someone pushed him to the ground. He felt a hard kick to his stomach and then his head. It was one guy and one girl who was kicking him. People around them were cheering for them and yelling to kick him until Wooyoung was unconscious. He was hissing in pain and he felt another kick in his stomach. It was so hard that he couldn’t breathe. He tried to take deep breaths, but got interrupted by someone pulling his shirt. He closed his eyes to wait for the worst. Suddenly the person who was holding his shirt removed his hand from him and he heard a loud bang but Wooyoung was fine, it didn’t hurt. A couple of seconds later he realized it wasn’t a punch for him. He opened his eyes to see San hitting the guy’s face. Blood was coming from his nose and lips. He yelled at San to stop, but he didn’t care. People around them were stepping back and looked in shock as they saw their friend getting punched. San kicked the guy’s stomach and then grabbed the girl who had kicked Wooyoung before by her hair and dragged her to the bathroom. She was screaming in pain. No one knew what San was going to do with her. San locked the door to the restroom and everyone stood there waiting to see what he was doing. It took a few minutes until the door unlocked. San still held the girl’s hair and dragged her out. Her makeup was smeared out and her hair was wet and messy. San hit her in the face and everyone around them gasped, even Wooyoung did it even if he enjoyed seeing those two getting hit by the new guy. The girl was crying and her friends ran to her to ask if she was okay. It was when Wooyoung realized that San had dragged her to the bathroom and forced her head in the toilet.  
”If you guys ever fucking touch this guy then I will fucking kill you all!” San yelled at the other and the other students looked at San in fear, a few students ran away from the place and a few they walked away. There were students who were whispering about how crazy the new guy is for punching and hitting other students without a reason. Wooyoung could hear the guys whispering that San almost drowned the poor girl in the toilet and it was bullying. Wooyoung was shocked that someone stood up for him. Especially the new guy.  
‘’W-why did you help me?’’ Wooyoung asked and looked up at the new guy who was facing the other students and glaring at them. San didn’t turn around and his back was still facing Wooyoung.  
‘’Because those assholes needed to face a level 1 of karma.’’ San said as he turned around to Wooyoung. He helped him up and wiped the blood from his nose.  
‘’Let’s go to the bathroom to clean up the dirty and bloody.’’ San said and took Wooyoung to the bathroom where he wiped the blood with a wet tissue. Wooyoung had bruises on his face and he knew that he had on his body from all the punches he had been dealing with for his whole life. Can he trust San? What if all of this is a trap and he will do the same as the other students next week or the next day. He was hoping that San wasn’t like the other, but who knows? 

Wooyoung walked to an empty place with food in his hands. He knew people were staring at him. All the eyes were glued on him, but no one dared to do anything. People were whispering about how the new guy punched two people bloody for no reason and he had Wooyoung’s back. They talked about whether the new guy was scary and stayed away from him or he will kill them, they told about how San threatened everyone that he will kill everyone if they are coming close to Wooyoung. A few of the students don’t believe it and know that San is probably not that strong to do something like that and that he is probably weak. One guy walked up to Wooyoung with a grin and was ready to punch him.  
‘’You really think the new guy will help you? No one cares about your existence and you should go and die today.’’ The guy said and people around him were laughing. Wooyoung felt a lump in his throat, tears were falling down from his face. The guy grabbed Wooyoung’s glass of water and threw it in his face. People were laughing and pointing. He started sobbing. San walked into the canteen and saw the guy telling Wooyoung to hang himself while the poor guy was crying. San grabbed the guy by his shirt and pushed him hard against the wall and hit him hard on his face. The guy was in shock and screamed for help but no one else did anything. Everyone’s eyes wide, a few people took up their phone to record it. San punched the guy hard and kicked his stomach. The guy tried to catch his breath, but San didn’t care, he grabbed a chair and was ready to hit him with it.  
‘’You are fucking dead in my eyes, I will fucking kill you one day!!!’’ San hit the guy with the chair a few times and then grabbed his shirt and threw him to the floor. He hit his head, but not enough to make him faint. Wooyoung stood up and grabbed San’s wrist.  
‘’Please...stop...you're making things even worse...San, you are going to get expelled or go to jail for violence!’’ Wooyoung said with tears in his eyes. The older guy looked at the younger one a few seconds and then grabbed his wrist and dragged him out from the school building. Wooyoung was confused about what was going on but he didn't think he would hurt him. He knows that he is trying to protect.


End file.
